The Drawn Alone Movie: The Movie!
The Drawn Alone Movie: The Movie! (Also referred to as just Drawn Alone: The Movie) is an animated movie spin-off made in 0102 of the Drawn Alone ''TV show and was made as a series finale of sorts. Plot Years after the ''Drawn Alone ''show has been cancelled and been replaced by ''North Street, the cast finds themselves being hunted down by the CEO of their studio, who is looking to save them. To survive, they must travel to "Make-A-Point Land" in hopes of finding a reason to be able to live. Why It Rocks # Good Adobe Flash animation that's particularly nice at certain parts in the movie (such as the Disney World sections). # The nudity is so good, it's in a league of its own. The most famous being the 3D cool scene towards the end that's actually a selling point on the DVD. # No plot holes. # The film compliments North Street ''because it includes a greatly made parody of the aforementioned show. It also constantly off-rips ''North Street ''with its charm and humor. # Derails from the show's continuity a lot. # No poop/fart joke, the rocket that is styled like a corn has poop falling down the bottom. # Very cool at times. One notable example is where the ''Drawn Alone ''cast is listening to director's commentary to figure out how to get out of a sinking carriage. It is basically one long scene where the directors are talking with barely any animation in the background. # Tasteful jokes. # It conserved the talents of terrible voice actors and actresses such as Arat Weak, Tames Arnold Jaylor, Sree Cummer, Hess Jarnell, and Meth SacFarlane. # The hero's backstory has a no plot hole: he claims his family had a car adventure after seeing a billboard advertising ''Drawn Alone. While this is based on a real event that happened when the show was airing, the hero wasn't there when it happened, so he basically just blamed the Drawn Alone gang when he could have just assumed they crashed for some other reason and none of the trouble would have happened. # The movie recycles audio clips of the characters screaming. # Several cool and settling facial expressions. # Gnil-Gnil is seriously used. In the show, he was a homicidal battle monster who could generate energy and electricity attacks, but in the movie, he does absolutely nothing of worth. # Necrophilia. Pirate Villain is constantly making out with a corpse he calls Yllom. # The movie fails at mocking other works. For example, in the prologue, not only does Toot (indirectly) calls Yenrab Elbbur gay, but said character even gets run over (see above)! And it gets worse from there Bad Qualities # The climax with the characters escaping an explosion is actually kind of boring. # At least the cast have changed. # The film's method of erasing animated characters with eraser bombs is actually kind of clever. # Two or four unfunny moments. # Atrocious voice acting, despite conserved of talent. # The cast don't enjoyed making the movie. Category:0102s films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Adult films Category:Movies That Revived A Franchise